Life based on an Alphabet
by Monster Bringer
Summary: The POV of 5 girls from the 5 different castes, living ultimately different lives, based on Aldous Huxley's Brave New World. My first fanfic. Please review and help me improve my writing. Thanks! *I don't think I am continuing this. But I will try to complete it.*
1. Alpha - We make progresses

I feel so glad to be an Alpha Double plus. Nothing is better than to bring advancement to our Brave New World. Every advancement I make shall benefit everyone else. How _glorious_ that is!

My name is Sophia Podsnap. I am an Alpha Double-plus. I am the Assistant Director, and the future Director and Controller, of the World States Laboratories of Hatcheries and Conditioning; the most innovative laboratories with united top Alpha scientists from all over world states to improve the Bokanovsky and Podsnap Technique.

Our newest project is to increase the maximum number of embryos divided under Bokanovsky's Process to 108 individuals. To increase social harmony and stability through conditioning and scientific techniques is always a dream in reality to me.

I am only 15. Yet they registered me as a prodigy when I was first introduced to this laboratory at 12, and I begin working as the leader of Cell Division Department until they finally promote me as Assistant Director this year.

The Betas and Gammas almost worship me in awe when they see me as if I am their Ford! I feel foolishly holy. Shouldn't I be happier with something other than the admiration of some lower castes?

My school taught me advanced relativity and other introductory science courses when I was 10. They started giving me lessons on Hatcheries and Conditioning Biology when I was around 7, and then decided to send me to the Laboratories 5 years later.

I am proud to be a part of this laboratory. I am so glad we are making progress, unlike our ancestors, who clutch to the ground in joy, in the sight of poverty, famine and war. There is only cleanliness, advancement and progression here. I shall not allow anything else in our glorious New World.

I participate in projects improving the Podsnap Technique. Each morning, I tie my wavy chestnut hair up into two ponytails, and never forget to put on my Radioactive Glasses, which almost become part of my body. Life is different every day, and there will be unexpected discoveries anytime. Progress. Community, Identity, Stability. I feel so honored to take part in bringing stability to our community, as well as identity to every embryo under Podsnap Technique. There, I shall improve your life.

I live in a big modern house, with my own laboratory basement, and have two Delta servants and a Gamma Butler taking care of it. Yet I still prefer going to Alfred's or Kearney's mansion overnight. Alfred is the future Eastern Europe's Controller and Kearney is my Director. Both of them are Alpha Double pluses - I can barely accept dating Alpha pluses, let alone Alpha minuses or Betas. It is just shame to even date boys of a lower caste than you.

During the night, I often look out at the helicopter window, can't help myself but get furious at the sight of mulberry girls giggling about nonsense and random things that I find useless, or the leaf green girl waiting in a horrifying queue to wait for the train. How could they even be happy? Don't they think their lives are full of repetition, boredom, with no wonders or new discoveries?

And Delta and Epsilon even worst.

That I don't even dare to imagine being them. It is just sick.

It is** utterly disgusting**.

_I am so glad to be an Alpha scientist._


	2. Beta - Perfect Life

"Jean!" Casey's voice rings in my ears. We walk to the Beta's changing room together. "What are you doing tonight?"

The cheerful tone in her voice reminds me of how sad my night will be. I swallow half a soma tablet.

"Peter is not free tonight. Now I can only stay at home. I am only 18, and I have to spend a night – alone! Imagine that."

I take off my coat angrily and put it in the laundry. An hour ago an old lady vomited blood on it when I helped her to inject poison into her skin.

"Oh, it must be horrible." Casey says. I am not sure if she is referring to my coat or my night. "Just now an old man was grumpy as well when I turned on the wrong music while I injected the poison. He should have taken soma before he came here."

"Yes." Working in the hospital to inject poison so that the old ones can rest in peace is a way to stabilize our society. But I like my time outside the hospital better – I dislike the smell of chlorine.

"Jean, would you like to have a drink and play Obstacle Golf? Kia is not free tonight."

"Oh, sure." My face lights up in joy. Finally, I have someone to accompany me. I don't have to spend the night, alone, in agony.

We put on our mulberry jackets as we walk to the helicopter, surpassing the Gamma girls. I am so glad that I am not one of them. I am a Beta Minus. If I am a Gamma Plus, everything will be different. I will be one of them – it is horrible! I don't need to work as hard as Alpha does, and I don't need to be slaves like Gamma. Being a Beta Minus is just perfect. "Jean, how lucky you are." I whisper to myself.

The entrance of the golf center lights up in dazzling neon colors. Casey and I walk straight into the bar and order a drink.

"You know, I haven't played Obstacle Golf for almost three weeks. Can you imagine that?" Casey says, rolling her eyes. "Kia always likes to go to bed."

"Casey." I speak cautiously, "Don't you think you spend a bit too much time with Kia? I mean, my dear, you are only 17. You should get another man."

"Maybe." Casey rolls her eyes. "I am not as popular as you, Jean. I am a dirty blonde. I am not like you; I don't have big blue eyes and flowing brown hair. You can get a dozen boys. I can't."

"And none of them is free tonight." I reply, sadly. I swallow another half of the soma tablet.

Casey pats my back, gives me a look of pity, and both of us burst out in laughter.

How happy life is – when you have a friend, Obstacle Golf, a few men (if they are free) – and a gramme of soma!


End file.
